Família
by Lunna Rosier
Summary: "- Está tudo bem. Ele era nossa família. E a família nunca se vai de verdade. Está sempre conosco. Não. Não estava nada bem. Luke se foi. E nada nunca seria o suficiente para apagar isso. Nada nunca tiraria a dor e a saudade. Thalia sabia disso. Annabeth também."


Thalia mancava, passando sobre vários corpos de semi deuses, mortos durante a guerra. Não se atreveria a subir ao Olimpo. Ela podia sentir que algo estava errado. Podia sentir que algo havia sido tirado dela. Deu poucos passos, devido a dor que sentia, quando Annabeth, Grover e Percy apareceram. A loira jogou-se sobre ela em prantos. Não dizia nada que fizesse sentido, mas não era necessário. Ela sabia. E as palavras "Luke", "Herói" e "Sacrifício" já diziam mais do que qualquer frase completa. Ela não ia chorar. Não podia chorar. Não podia se entregar a dor e ao vazio que a envolviam, era forte e destemida, filha do senhor dos céus.

– Está tudo bem. – Murmurou no ouvido de Annabeth. – Ele era nossa família. E a família nunca se vai de verdade. Está sempre conosco.

Não. Não estava nada bem. Luke se foi. E nada nunca seria o suficiente para apagar isso. Nada nunca tiraria a dor e a saudade. Thalia sabia disso. Annabeth também.

[...]

Thalia estava em seu chalé, no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Agora, mais do que nunca, sentia aquele lugar extremamente solitário e assustador. E, por mais difícil que fosse admitir, sentia medo. Desesperada para se livrar disso e para tirar a dor que sentia, deixou-se ser levada pelo sono. Aberta para qualquer sonho que pudesse ter. Por pior que fosse, não se compararia a sua realidade.

Por um momento duvidou que realmente estivesse dormindo. Permanecia no chalé, sentada na cama, mas uma luz azul irradiava de um ponto pouco distante. O céu estava claro e limpo, a brisa leve entrando para o local. A luz enfraqueceu e ela pôde ver o homem elegantemente vestido em um terno, próximo a estátua de seu pai.

– Zeus. – Thalia se levantou e curvou-se, desajeitada.  
Já havia estado com seu pai outras vezes, mas nunca sozinhos.  
- Lamento por sua perna. – Ele parecia tão sem jeito quanto ela, o que era até engraçado, considerando que Zeus era o deus dos deuses.  
- Não dói tanto. – Ela olhou para a própria perna machucada, evitando contato visual com o homem.  
- Então por que essa cara de sofrimento e dor? – Questionou emum tom paternal que Thalia jamais imaginara ouvir algum dia.  
- Muitos mortos. Muitos feridos. – Ela deu de ombros. Mas não era exatamente isso que lhe fazia tão mal.  
- Thalia, sua mãe mentia muito bem. Era uma excelente atriz. Não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você. Não tem esse dom.  
- Mentir é um dom? – Ela falou sem pensar. Apesar de tudo ela se sentia bem em saber que seu pai preocupara-se o bastante para aparecer em sonhos, e lá estava ela, estragando o momento. – Desculpe. – Pediu imediatamente. – Só estou...  
- O filho de Hermes não era bom o bastante para você. Nunca foi. Você sabe disso. – Ele pegou um porta retratos que estava sobre a cômoda. Luke, Thalia e Annabeth sorriam para a foto.  
- Ninguém o conheceu como eu. Luke era bom. É um herói. – Sua voz era fria.  
- Ele quase destruiu todo o nosso mundo. – Zeus a lembrou, colocando a foto no lugar.  
- Ele foi influenciado. E no fim salvou a todos. Ele é o herói da maldita profecia. – Ela engasgou, já podia sentir a ardência em seus olhos. – E está morto.  
- O que sente por ele... É bem parecido com o que eu senti por sua mãe. Uma paixão forte que quase se confunde com amor. Mas que passa.  
- Eu realmente o amo. Ele foi minha família durante muito tempo. E arriscou sua vida por mim várias vezes. Ele me protegeu e cuidou de mim quando eu não tinha ninguém. – Zeus deu um sorriso amargo.  
- Eu olhei para você durante todo o tempo. Mas eu não podia interferir. Você precisava passar por tudo para chegar a seu destino.  
- Me tornar uma planta e voltar quando meu melhor amigo estivesse sendo possuído por um titã, induzido a destruir nossas vidas? Belo destino esse meu. Eu deveria... Eu deveria ter evitado. Fomos avisados sobre a traição, e eu não acreditei. Quantas vezes disseram que eu me arrependeria de confiar em Luke...

– E você se arrepende?

– Não. Nada disso foi culpa dele. Mas eu sei que se eu estivesse com ele, nada disso teria acontecido. Ele nunca conseguiu dizer não para mim. – Ela quase sorriu, lembrando-se das várias vezes que ele dissera isso para ela.

– Vão queimá-lo a qualquer instante. Seu corpo será oferecido a Hermes. E Hades cuidará para que sua alma encontre paz.

– Eu sequer me despedi. Da última vez achei que o tinha matado. Eu só precisava que ele soubesse... Esquece. – Ela se jogou na cama.

– Filha. – Zeus chamou. Thalia quase sorriu ao ouvir. Mas simplesmente não conseguia mover a boca em um sorriso sincero. – Ele pagou por tudo que fez. Esse era o destino dele, e agora ele chegou à reta final. Você jurou lealdade a Ártemis... Precisa cumprir seu juramento. O filho de Hermes deve ser tratado como um passado distante. Apenas siga em frente. Você precisa acordar, e eu preciso voltar aos meus afazeres. Tenho orgulho de você, Thalia Grace. Não gosto dos semi deuses, mas se todos fossem como você, isso seria diferente. Você é forte e corajosa. Duas das coisas que mais admiro. Têm a minha benção.

Thalia queria responder, mas demorou demais. Ela já podia sentir o sonho se dissipando, sentia seus olhos abrindo e a textura da cama. Grandes olhos azuis elétricos se abriram, e piscaram algumas vezes para se adaptar à escuridão.

– Obrigada, pai. – Sussurrou baixinho.

Sem levantar-se, puxou o porta retratos da cômoda e o abraçou.

– Queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Queria que você estivesse aqui, Luke. Que soubesse que nunca desisti de você ou me decepcionei. Que nunca houve e nem haverá alguém que possa substituir esse vazio que há em meu peito agora. Queria que soubesse que... Eu te amo.

Ela virou-se, afundando a cara no travesseiro, mas sem soltar a foto. Ela não pôde ver, ouvir ou sentir. Mas uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro e uma voz que ela reconheceria em qualquer canto do mundo disse:

– Eu também amo você, Thalia Grace.

Luke Castellan não retirou a mão do ombro da garota, e permaneceu imóvel observando os fios escuros e grossos caindo sobre o rosto dela. Mais do que isso, grudando em sua pele tão pálida. Lágrimas molhavam seu rosto.

– Eu também amo você. – Repetiu e abaixou-se, dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça.

Os pêlos dos braços de Thalia se eriçaram, mas era apenas o vento frio entrando. Ela virou-se exatamente para onde Luke estava, como se pudesse sentir sua presença ali. Mas não havia nada. Ele já havia sumido.

– Thalia? – Annabeth entrou no chalé. Parecia não dormir há dias e estar chorando há muito tempo. – Vão... – Ela não conseguiu continuar. – Luke. Temos que... – Ela não conseguia concluir suas frases.

– Tudo bem. – Thalia levantou-se com cuidado, e caminhou mancando até Annabeth, envolvendo seus ombros em um abraço. – Passaremos por isso como uma família. – Annabeth assentiu. – Vamos? – Perguntou.

– Vamos. – Mas não foi Annabeth quem respondeu. Luke estava atrás delas, uma mão no ombro de cada uma. – Como uma família.


End file.
